


we'll take what's ours for once and run like hell

by starfishing



Category: The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishing/pseuds/starfishing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>john shouldn't even be considering taking advantage of marla's hospitality by banging her son, but he sure as hell is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll take what's ours for once and run like hell

John's nearing thirty on the days he lets himself think about it. He's way past his experimental college phase. When he catches himself eyeing up Stephen, it's not an accident. The kid's brutally attractive.

And a kid, yeah. He's ten years younger than John and the things he says, the way he talks won't let him forget. It should bother John more than it does, but he knows as well as anyone that age and maturity don't equate. Seventeen's close enough to eighteen that it doesn't matter, anyway. A few months won't make the difference between informed consent and statutory.

Stephen certainly doesn't care. When he spots John's eyes on him, reflected in the microwave door in the kitchen, he calls him out in a heartbeat. There's nothing displeased about it, either; he's all flirtatious eyebrows and warm, ill-repressed smiles. Maybe it's because his experimental phase is just starting. Maybe it's because he's got the taste of an experienced partner on his tongue thanks to Cara. The truth is, John doesn't care why. He could rebuff the accusations, turn the whole thing into another gay joke, but instead he slides his tongue over his lower lip and glances away on a grin.

He guesses Stephen sees an opportunity, because a few nights later, he's capitalizing. John wakes up to the feel of Stephen tugging at his psychic coattails. He's standing on the stairs in the streetlight spilling through the windows, watching John with dark eyes. As soon as John looks him in the face, he turns and heads back up.

Marla and Luca are asleep, and John shouldn't even be considering taking advantage of Marla's hospitality by banging her son, but he sure as hell is. He considers it for all of forty seconds before Stephen invades his mind again with a flicker and a flash of bare skin, taut muscle.

Fuck it.

He takes the stairs two at a time on light feet. Stephen's sitting on the edge of his bed when John gets there, still wearing his boxers and that smug look he gets whenever he thinks he's right about something.

'You know,' he says quietly, and John's already rolling his eyes, 'when I made that joke about you being my girlfriend the other day, I didn't think you'd take it to heart.'

His smile dims when John comes close, puts a knee on the mattress beside him and leans in. Now John's wearing the smug look. He keeps his voice low.

'I'm not gonna be your girlfriend, Stephen. But if you wanna play games, let's play.'

It's gratifying to see Stephen tip his head back in defiance. John kisses his triumph into Stephen's open mouth, but it dissolves fast into a fervor. Stephen's eager, all hands. He's more than John was expecting.

The bed is the only one complaining when John backs Stephen onto it. True to form, Stephen's already hard as hell. John doesn't miss being seventeen. He'd let Stephen undress him if he thought it'd get done, but he knows the difference between having sex and fucking. Stephen's not looking to see him naked, not interested in exploring and touching and foreplay. That's fine. John strips off his own clothes in between bouts of rough kissing.

He's down to his boxers when Stephen finally comes up for air, and then his hands are on John's shoulders, pushing him back, finding his chest to hold him there.

'Wait, wait. Wait.'

John waits.

'Wait,' Stephen says one more time, then laughs. 'Are we seriously doing this?'

'You're laughing,' John points out, 'so I wouldn't exactly say it's serious.'

Stephen props himself up on his elbows, looks up at John straddling his legs. 'I'm not letting you -'

When he can't find the word he's looking for, John helpfully supplies it. 'Fuck you? Wasn't planning on it.' There's a flush creeping up Stephen's neck. John has to try not to smile. 'But I'm betting you'll let me blow you.'

It's a bet he wins. John knows Cara didn't do this for Stephen; she's never done it for him, either. John's fine with it, but he's also had plenty of blowjobs. Stephen's obviously new to it. The second John drags his tongue up the length of Stephen's cock is the same second he becomes seriously concerned that they might wake Luca.

'Shut up, Stephen,' he says, but he says it against Stephen's dick, so it's maybe less effective than he wants it to be. Still, Stephen puts a hand over his mouth, and his next moan is muffled.

He's vocal and reactive, jerks his hips up when John sucks at the head of his cock. His hand finds the back of John's head and John breathes deep through his nose because he knows what's coming. The next time he swallows Stephen down, that hand follows through, pushes him lower until John can't quite suppress his gag reflex. He comes up with his eyes watering.

Stephen pants, pulls his hand from his mouth to say 'sorry,' breathless.

'Cover your mouth' is all John says, and they're both lucky Stephen does it before John gets Stephen back in his. He squeezes Stephen's balls and it's over with fast and with no warning. John almost chokes on it.

He'd rather spit it out, but he swallows because the trash can's on the wrong side of the bed. Stephen's burying shaking hands in his own hair while John wipes his mouth. He doesn't look like he's about to return the favor. John figures he should've expected that; maybe should've gotten his first. While he's debating the merits of a shower or a quick jerk here in Stephen's room, Stephen finds his voice again.

'Sure you won't be my girlfriend?'

John laughs, moves off his knees to sit on the bed beside Stephen. 'If you wanna keep a girl, you've gotta treat her right,' he quips, and at Stephen's confused look, he gestures to his cock, straining at the front of his boxers.

Stephen seems to consider it for the first time. Through a wry smile, he asks, 'Are you saying if I blow you, you'll date me?'

And just like that, they're treading on dangerous ground. They've got two girls between them; they're in no position to be dating, even if it is what John wants. He's not sure it is.

'I'm saying if you blow me, maybe we do this again sometime.'

That's definitely what John wants: a blowjob now, and later, the kind of sex that's not tangled up in emotion or history. They can get each other off and not worry about what it means or where it's going. They're both in love with someone else, neither of them is going to turn this into anything real.

He can't be sure that's what Stephen's thinking. It's probably not; highschoolers don't think that deeply post-orgasm. Stephen's probably thinking that a blowjob for a blowjob sounds fair. He's probably not thinking about Cara at all, for once.

By the time Stephen slides off the bed, onto his knees, neither is John.


End file.
